


Caturday

by Lirillith



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/pseuds/Lirillith
Summary: Social media connects people, whether they like it or not.





	Caturday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/gifts).



They start with cat-offs on Instagram, but when Yuri follows Chris on Twitter, Chris posts cat photos at him, and Yuri retaliates. Several hours later, Yuri looks at the thread and wonders, with dread, if they're friends now. 

Until Barcelona. He meets Otabek, and they're friends. Officially. No doubts, no "he just likes cats," nothing. 

So at the GPF gala he tries to avoid Chris. And fails. But before he can say anything shitty, Chris asks him, "What's Potya short for?"

_Shit_ no. "No one living knows that," Yuri lies.

"Ooh, scary." 

It gets a laugh, though. He'll take it.


End file.
